Avatar: VERY HUMOROUS!
by Ch3rryf1ava
Summary: The Avatar characters, at their best!
1. Cake!

A/N WARNING: If you are allergeric to any randomness or craziness….then don't dare read this! MUWHAHAHAHHAA!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar……I wish I did**

Me: Ok let's play my favorite internet game! Maple!

Aang: I want cake!

Sokka: Me too!

Me: we don't have any cake! If you want some, then go and get a chocolate cake, and get me those tiny cupcakes too….

Toph: Yeah twinkle toes! Get me some too.

Katara: Me too please.

Me: …….I asked first!

Iroh: Do you have any tea?

Me: WE AREN'T TALKING ABOUT TEA RIGHT NOW! WE ARE TALKING ABOUT CAKE!

Iroh: ok fine, sheesh

Sokka: I like food.

Me: ooo ok w/e

A few moments later…..

Me: Where's Sokka and Aang with that cake? It's been 3 hours already!

Aang: Wheee! Stairs are fun!

Me: Hey! Get off of that! It's not for your amusement!

Sokka: Whee!

Me: HEY! Didn't I sent you guys out for cake!

Sokka and Aang: No,

Me: ARGH! INCOMPETANCE! IS ALL I GET! ( slams room door )

Zuko: Someone has anger issues….

Katara: Oh like you don't? Look who's talking!

Zuko: Oh yeah? At least I don't ….have….hair loopies!

Katara: Oh really? At least I'm not a banished prince!

Toph: Oh you did it now girl!

Zuko: GET BACK HERE!

Aang: Guys! Relax! It's the freakishly hot weather here in "southern California!"

Me: (from my room) You got that right Aang

Next day!

Me: NO! Got to finish this stupid Geometry homework!

Katara: Hey don't you just take the hypotenuse and stuff?

Me: Hey your right!

Zuko: don't you use the theorem only when it's a right triangle?

Me: it is a right triangle!

Zuko: No it isn't!

Me: Yes it is!

Zuko: no it isn't!

Me: YES!

Zuko: NO!

Me: YES!

Zuko: NO!

Me: Whatever point is…..I figured it out already!

(quickly puts hand over Zuko's mouth)

Me: It is a right triangle….

---------------------------

Me: (watching Naruto at nine o' clock) HEY! Keep it down up there! I'm trying to watch this! (stomps upstairs) WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON?

(whole upstairs is covered in cookie dough and frosting, accompanied by loud blasts of bangs)

Me: WHAT HAPPENED UP HERE?

Aang: Well you wanted a cake, so we tried baking it, but it turned out weird.

Me: What in the world did you use for heat? The oven is downstairs!

Aang: Well we decided to make it out of this world! So, we used fireworks to bake the cake!

Me: ….

Aang: And we used Katara to stir up the batter, Toph to make rocks to make to smooth and creamy, and Zuko and Iroh to light up the fireworks!

Me:…..

Aang: so….pretty cool huh?

Me:….. ARE YOU CRAZY? THE WHOLE UPSTAIRS IS TRASHED, I'M MISSING MY FAVORITE SHOW, AND I HAVE THE WHOLE AVATAR CHARACTERS IN….MY …..FLIPPIN'…HOUSE!

Aang: I thought Avatar was your fav show….

Me: It is…..but I like to expand my viewing by watching Naruto too!

Aang: Oh, hey EVERYBODY! LET'S GO DOWNSTAIRS AND WATCH NARUTO!

Everyone: YEAH! YEAH!

Me: No wait! You have to help clean this up!


	2. Random

**A/N more Randomness!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!**

Me: (watching KND) Aw! Numbah 3 and Numbah 4 look so cute together!

(flips channels and turns on to Fear Factor)

Sokka: What in the heck are they eating?

Me: Beats me, must be something Italian….  
Aang: Aw gross! He threw up!

Katara: Change the channel! Change channel! Change the channel!  
Me: Fine fine fine.

A Few Moments later….

Me: hey! Want to go prank Zhao?  
Everyone: Sure!

(After a few hours of planning, the plan goes into action)

Me: ok got the signal?

Sokka: got it!  
Me: ok….wait for the hand signal….

(sneaks into the room and finds Zhao turning on the radio)

Me: (gives hand signal)

Sokka: (turns on the frequency)

(Everyone follows behind me and hides behind the sofa.)

Radio: hello and welcome to the monkey man channel!

Zhao: What the heck?

Everyone: (snicker)

Radio: Want to get rid of those side-burns? Then come to Larry's Side burn remover!

Zhao: What?

Everyone: (faces turn red from holding in laughter)

Zhao: This radio is jacked up!

(starts hitting the radio)

Me: Are you getting all this?

Aang: Oh yeah….. (holding up camera)

(Zhao stomps out of the house enraged)

Me: Sweet!

Zuko: (Starts laughing hysterically)

Me: Aw what the heck? (Starts laughing hysterically too)

**A Few Days Later…..**

Me: Katara, do you like someone?

Katara: What? Of course not! (looks around, cheeks flushed)

Me: I know you like Zuko….

Katara: ha! That's the last person I'd like..

Me: (raises eyebrow)

Katara: OH, isn't he wonderful? He smiles so sweetly, he's so strong, so handsome, so tactical…. (sighs)

Me: So you do.

Katara: No I don't!

Me: yes you do!

Katara: Fine I do, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel that way about me…..

Me: I wouldn't be too sure about that….

**A Few Hours later….**

Me: hey Aang, you know that tape of Zhao hitting the radio?

Aang: Yeah……

Me: Give me it please…..

Aang: ok sure…

Me: MUWAHAHA! With this I can do something so evil!

Aang: Isn't that a little bit mean?

Me: What? Name one time monkey tried to help you guys….

Aang: (opens mouth, then closes mouth, repeats for several times)

Me: Thought so….(gets mailing package and writes an address on it)

Aang: Who are you sending it too?

Katara: Aw cool! A package who are you sending it too?

Me: I'm send-

Iroh: Oh! A package…..who are you sending it too?

Me: I'm send-

Zuko: A package, who are you sending it too?

Me: I'msendingittooAFV

Everyone: What did you say?

Me:…..


	3. The Kiss

**A/N A ZUTARA RANDOM STORY! Also, I saw the Avatar movie today, It's going to continue at September! NO!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar:TLA**

Iroh: Everyone! Dinner!

(everyone rushes down)

Iroh: I have cooked a stew. Try it.

Me: (slurp) Hey! This is great! What's in it?

Iroh: An assortment of calms, crab, and lobster!

Me: (becomes wide-eyed) What…what did you say?

Zuko: he said shellfish stew.

Me: Good lord! I'm going to get a reaction! Where's my allergy medicine! I'm… getting red! It's itchy! Aaah! The world is spinning! (collapses on floor)

Sokka: What's with her?

Katara: You idiot! She's allergic to shellfish!

Me: (Gets up and walks quickly upstairs and grabs medicine)

Aang: So, you could have (slurp) gotten the medicine the whole time?

Me: Yup, all that was so that you guys would be careful not to put shellfish in the stews and stuff.

Everyone: --

NEXT DAY

Me: Let's play Simon Says!

Everyone: ok!

Me: Simon says…touch you toes!

Me: touch you nose! Iroh! Aang you're out!

Aang: Aw!

Me: Oh, suck it up! Simon says, hug the person next to you!

Katara: (looks next to her)

Zuko: (looks next to him)

Katara: (moves towards Zuko)

Zuko: (moves towards Katara)

Both: (Hugs each other)

Sokka: (stares at them and thinking that Katara looks like she is enjoying it)

Me: ok….Simon Says…..jump! Aw! Sokka! Toph! Zuko! You're out! Katara wins!

Katara: YAY!

Me: Now let's play spin the bottle!

Everyone: 00

Me: come on! It'll be fun! I won't play though. (smile)

Everyone: fine….

Katara: (spins bottle, lands on Sokka)

Me: Try again, can't make out with your bro right?

Katara: (spins bottle once more, lands on Zuko)

Me: Well you have to, go into the garage and come back when you're done.

Katara: (blushing little bit)

Zuko: (not looking at Katara at all)

Once they are in the garage….

Katara: Sooo, want to fool them?

Me: (from inside the house)Can't fool me!

Katara: Darn!

Zuko: how about we do it, but never speak of it again…

Katara: agreed

(Zuko moves in, Katara moves in, they both touch lips. Zuko wraps his arm round her back and tips her as he is kissing her. Katara hangs on to his neck, in an attempt to not fall and to touch his neck once. They both break part gasping for breath.)

Zuko: Never speak about it….. (cheeks flushed)

Katara: right( dazed)


	4. The Chase

**A/N Hi! More Randomness! And check out my Zutara fanfics that are also crossovers! Avatar: Xiaolin Showdown is complete, and Avatar: Naruto is the sequel!**

Me: Ok, I'm going out to watch a movie with my friends!

Zuko: You had friends?

Me: Shut the freak up!

Katara: Wait who's going to watch the house and Aang and the rest?

Me: Uhhh, Zuko you're in charge Adios! (rushes out door)

Zuko: Huh?

Katara: She just said that you are in charge half-wit!

Zuko: Who are you calling a half-wit peasant?

Katara: You! You are the half-wit!

Zuko (glares) that's it! (starts chasing around Katara in the house)

_Few hours later…._

Me: I'm back! (looks around) What happened here!

Aang and Sokka: (pops up from behind the sofa) Hiding from Katara and Zuko…

Me: What! Get down here Katara and Zuko!

(I hear banging and stomping up stairs)

Me: Didn't you hear me? I said GET DOWN HERE!

(Katara and Zuko rushes down the stairs apparently still chasing each other)

Me: Stop! RIGHT NOW!

(continues coming towards me)

Me: uhh, stop?

(TRAMPLE!)

Me: Uhhh,. Why me?

---------------------


	5. The Closet

**A/N More RANDOMNESS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own Avatar!**

Me: Aw great! Morning, school, getting up at 6 in the morning, happy times, happy times…. (Yawning)

Aang: How is it happy? It's bad! I have such a hard time getting up at 9 in the morning!

Zuko: Avatar, it's called sarcasm…..

Me: Yeah….

Katara: I'm using the bathroom first!

Me: Ok, wait! I'm going to be late for school!

Me: …. WAIT! Hold up! What is everyone doing in MY ROOM!

Sokka: I dunno

Me: GET OUT! GO BUNK IN MY BROTHER'S ROOM!

(Shoves everyone out the door)

Katara: Jeez, talk about getting up on the wrong side of the bed!

Me: I don't know how to saw this, but, we ran out of cereal Aang…

Aang: NO! WHY! (Starts banging the floor)

Me: (sigh) this is going to be a long morning….

Me: Ok, going to wear this jacket! (Accidentally in all the confusion shoves Katara in the closet)

Me: (rushes down the stairs)

Katara: Uhhh, help? Anyone? (Knocks on closet door) HELP!

Zuko: (hears the banging) Katara?

(Opens the closet door; Katara smiles at him; but then my brother barges in)

Brother: Hey! Sis! Where are you?

(Bro didn't see Zuko behind the door and accidentally pushes into the closet with Katara)

Brother: Huh, where is she?

Katara and Zuko: WAIT! GET BACK HERE! HELP!

Katara: We are officially stuck

Zuko: Yah think?

(Scowls at Zuko and starts banging on closet door again)

45 minutes later….

Zuko: Forget it! It's no use! No one will find us!

Katara: No! There has to be a way! I'm not going to be stuck with a person like you!

Zuko: What! (Grabs Katara's wrist) Say that again water peasant and you'll see what this suitcase looks like entwined with your head!

Katara: Is that a threat? And let go of my wrist! You're hurting it!

Zuko: No, until you apologize!

Katara: Forget it!

Zuko: Fine then I'll make you apologize! (Grabs Katara and kisses her intensely)

Me: FINALLY! School's over! (walks over to my closet and opens it)

Me: WTF!

(finds Zuko and Katara making out in the closet)

Me: UGH! GO rent a hotel room or something! Or do that in my bro's closet!

(Zuko and Katara blush and walk out)

Me: FINALLY! (bends over to pick up coat hanger)

Brother: (bursts in through door, knocking me into the closet) SIS! You in here?

Huh…must be somewhere else…

Me: What? Let me out! I'm suppose to do my homework! Hey! Guys! HELP!

------------------------------

A/N Soooo wadda think? I put in some Zutara since I like Zutara! MUWHAHAHAHA Sorry, Kataang and ZukoxMai ppl! I crushed your little dreams! MUWHAHAHAHHAH! Ahem, sorry… R&R


	6. Bungee!

**A/N MORE RANDOMNESS!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Me: Get out! (shoves brother out of room)

Me: FINALLY!

(Aang bursts through door)

Me: Nooooo!

Aang: Where's my helmet?

Me: I don't know! In the garage?

Aang: Ok thanks….(walks out)

Me: Finally! Now-

(Aang bursts through the door again)

Aang: Where's my knee pad?

Me: Garage!

Aang: Ok thanks!

Me: ok now-

(Aang bursts through door again)

Me: WHAT DO YOU WANT!

Aang: Jeez, good thing you're not a firebender….or any bender for that matter…

Me: Fine whatever, what do you want?

Aang: Have any bungee cords?

Me: No….wha…what in the world is going on!

Aang: Gonna bungee off the roof.

Me: No! Wait! It's not safe!

(chases Aang down the stairs)

Me: Stop him!

Katara: Huh? Aang! Get over here right now!

Me: Stop him!

Zuko: In doing what?

Me: From bungee-ing off the building!

Zuko: Avatar's gonna do that? Awesome! (Rushes towards Aang)

Me: ARGH! Get back here both of you!

(rushes outside, only to have people yelling at me for something)

Me: What are you dumb people yelling at me for?

(they point up, indicating something in the air)

Me: (I turn pale and look up slowly)

Me: Aah! (Sees Aang jump off the building and hurtling towards me)

Me: Stop! WAH! (Cloud of smoke goes up, nothing to be seen, then Aang stands on top of me, with his arms spread out)

Aang: Thank you thank you! I have landed completely unharmed! THANK YOU and GOODNIGHT!

(everyone leaves)

Me: Ugh….why me?


	7. Ginseng tea!

**A/N Hi! More Randomness!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Avatar!**

Iroh: You have tea in this place?

Me: (looks up from magazine) No….why would I?

Iroh: Because tea is enlightening for you…helps calm the sprit

Me: Yeah ok….get me a soda while you're in the kitchen Iroh!

Iroh: Have you learned nothing?

Me: Ehhh, no, now do I have to repeat myself?

Iroh: (grumbles something, throws drink at me)

Me: (catches drink) what? This isn't soda! It's Ginseng Tea!

Iroh: You need to drink tea, instead of this soda garbage!

Me: You're not the boss of me! (Stomps upstairs)

Zuko: (leaning on wall right outside my room) Let me guess, he wanted you to drink tea…

Me: Ding ding ding! You won! Here's your gift! (shoves drink in his arms)

Zuko: What? What am I suppose to do with this?

Me: I dunno, it's not my problem anymore! (walks over to my room)

Zuko: I wouldn't go in there if I were you…

Me: And why is that?

Zuko: I dunno, you just wouldn't like it….

Me: Yeah Zuko, nice try, but we all know this is one of your half-baked schemes! (opens door)

Zuko: Not going to be pretty…..

Me: Hah! See nothing! Now pay up…

Zuko: Of what? We never betted on anything!

Me: Yes we did, now you owe me soda!

Zuko (frustrated) Fine! You want soda? Close your eyes….open your mouth…(opens the cap off of ginseng tea) Wider…..(pours stuff into my mouth)

Me: What? (spits it out) What is that stuff? It's not soda!

Zuko: Fooled ya!

Me: I'm going down to wash my mouth and my dignity….(pushes Zuko out of the way)

----------------------

Me: What are you guys doing?

Aang: Signing up for sky diving….

Me: Why?

Aang: Cause…we want too!

Me: Yeah…where'd you get the money to pay for all that?

Aang: Uhhh, well gotta turn in the application! Oh and by the way…I suggest not looking into your piggybank

Me: (thinking) Better not have signed me up….

---------------------

Me: (wakes up at morning) Good morning everyone…Wait, didn't I say stay out of my room?

Katara: Well, we couldn't stay in another room in the house, it's too cold!

Me: Well, it's ok that you are here Katara, we are both girls….but them….(points a finger to Zuko, Aang, Sokka, and Iroh) NEED TO GET OUT!

(pushes them out of the room)

(hears a shout inside of my room)

Me: WHERE'S MY FREAKIN' GLASSES?

(opens door and looks around)

Me: (looks at Iroh) Why in the world…do you have my glasses?

Iroh: I look better with them don't I?

Me: No you don't now give them back! (snatches it right off of his face)

Iroh: Sheesh!

---------------------

Sokka: I swear, if she can put as much strength in pushing us out in the morning, shouldn't she have enough strength to lift the boxes she tells us to lift up into her room?

Aang: Yeah!

Me: Excuse me? What are you guys talking about?

Zuko: Nothing! Right guys?

Sokka and Aang: Yeah!

Me: mmmhmm….yeah so why is there an "Operation: Destroy Dictator" on the table, with a poorly drawn picture of myself?

Sokka: It was all Zuko's plan! I mean you know how evil he is!

Zuko: What you can't pin this whole thing on me! The Avatar started this rebellion!

Aang: Me? I never started anything!

Me: Either way, I'll let you off easy….

Everyone: (sighs) Thank you!

Me: By giving you guys a 10 second head start….

(eyes widen)

Me: 1…..2…..3….4….5…..6….7

(chairs squeaking against the floor as the boys rush out)

Me: …..8…9..10! Better hope that you don't trip!

Everyone: Help! It's the monster!


	8. Pitfall!

**A/N Hi! More Randomness!**

**P.S Also if you guys have time, check out my fanfic crossover of Avatar and Naruto! Also my drabbles called, "Katara and Zuko: Water and Fire"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!**

Me: You do realize that this is all your fault….

Sokka: Me? Why me?

Zuko: Cause you blew up the ground by testing your baking soda and making us cave in here

Me: Exactly! Now there's no one to help us, since Katara is out, Aang's taking "skydiving" lessons, Toph is with Aang, and Iroh is out looking for tea in the town!

Sokka: Who exactly enjoys tea?

Me: Not me…..maybe a little but soda is better!

Zuko: I bet Sokka enjoys it….

Sokka: I do not!

Zuko: Do too!

Sokka: Do not!

Me: Shut up! Stop fighting you morons! Now, how to get out of here……(ding!) IDEA!

(a few minutes later)

Me: ok everyone got the plan?

Sokka: Repeat it please!

Me: UGH! Fine! Ok first, Zuko stands up, then you Sokka climb on top of his shoulders and I'll climb up on your shoulders and then I'll get out and get you guys out too!

Sokka: Why can't we do my plan?

Me: (sigh) Cause, yours involves six navy seals, 3 tanks, and a torpedo!

Zuko: I like her plan better…

Sokka: Fine

(a few minutes later)

Zuko: OUCH! Stop stepping on my head!

Sokka: Sorry! Just grip my ankles harder! HEY! Stop scuffing my shirt!

Me: Your shirt? I was the one that bought it from the mall!

Sokka: Whatever! Can you reach the top!

Me: Almost! Got it! (climbs up)

Brother: Hey sis!

(me was behind the door so when my brother opened the door, he knocked me back down)

Me: Curse you bro! Curse you! (hoping someone catches me)

(Zuko and Sokka catch me, but fall down too)

Me: Wow, you guys are weak! No wonder you complain about the heavy boxes and stuff!

Zuko and Sokka: (scowls)

Me: O well, might as well yell up to my brother…..HELP! HEY BRO! COME DOWN HERE!

Bro: Yes?

Me: help us out!

Bro: What do I get out of it?

Me: Uhhhh, candy?

Bro: Good enough

Me: Wait! Get away from that door!

(door knocks bro into hole with us)

Bro: No….HELP!

Me: Do you know when Katara and the others will get back?

Bro: Weeelll, you see they got this invite to a week long cruise….and they….

Me: They're going aren't they….

Bro: Yeah…

Me: (sits in fetal position)

Zuko: (leans against the dirt wall) We are doomed….

Sokka: (bangs head against the wall repeatedly) Hey! Want to try my plan?

Everyone: No!


	9. Drunk Sokka

**A/N Hi! I just noticed something…..I browsed all the message board sites and what not….I noticed that Kataang people talk trash about us Zutara people. I went to YouTube, and they trash the people that make kick butt Zutara vids! I mean they need to respect other people's differences! We didn't trash them! From everywhere I went, Zutara people didn't trash Kataang people! So, my conclusion is, (I'm not stereotyping!) **

**MOST Kataang people are pretty bad sports. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!**

Zuko: Ouch! I fell down your stupid stairs and I got hurt!

Me: Aww…too bad! (goes back to magazine)

Zuko: (stares at me)

Me: What! Want Iroh to kiss it to make it feel better?

Zuko: No! That's gross!

Me: What? Want me too?

Zuko: Closer, but no…

Me: What? Want Katara to kiss it for you?

Zuko: (blushes) Could you get her for me?

Me: Fine…(walks up to base of the stairs) HEY KATARA! ZUKO WANTS YOU!

Zuko: Wha…what? I could have done that!

Me: Hey, you hired me too.

Katara: (rushes down stairs) What is it guys?

Me: Zuko's whining about a tiny scratch…he wants his gf

Katara: (blushes)

Zuko: I did not say that! I just said I wanted Katara to heal it.

Me: By kissing it!

Katara: ok then….blushes harder

Me: I'll leave you guys alone, although……(heads over behind the TV, pulling a guilty Iroh from behind the TV) I think Iroh won't leave you guys alone….

Zuko: UNCLE!

Me: Come on, (drags Iroh away)

Iroh: WAIT! BUT I WANT TO SEE!

Me: Zuko, I'd hate to be you….

Zuko: You now noticed?

-------------------------

Me: (walks down to kitchen and finds Sokka limp and sounding drunk)

Me: What in the world happened to you?

Sokka: (slurred) oooooo nothing….

Me: Let me guess, you got drunk?

Sokka: (slurred even more) nnnoooopppppe!

Me: Then what?

Sokka: Smmmoooothies!

Me: Smoothies? How in the hell do you get drunk off smoothies?

Sokka: I dun know….

Me: Wait, did you put beer into it?

Sokka: Noooo, some strawberries and Ginseng tea!

Me: Ugh…Iroh! GET DOWN HERE!

Iroh: Yes?

Me: Why did you replace the milk with tea?

Iroh: I thought that I would get everyone to drink tea?

Sokka: WHHEEEEEE! BYE BYE BIRDY!

Me: (looks at Sokka weirdly) WELL, FIX IT!

Iroh: I don't know how to!

Me: UGH! Sokka! (slaps him across the face) SPEAK TO ME!

Sokka: Yue is that you?

Me: DO I LOOK LIKE A HAVE WHITE HAIR? GET TO YOUR SENSES!

Me: WAIT! I know! Hold him for a while Iroh! (rushes into my room)

(a few minutes later)

Me: Got it! (shows megaphone)

Me: SOKKA! GET OUT OF YOUR DRUNK-Y-NESS!

Sokka: WHEEE!

Me: SNAP OUT OF IT!

Zuko: What's going on down here?

Me: (accidentally turns around and shouts through the megaphone right in his ear)

WHAT!

Zuko: AAAH! WHAT THE? (looks at megaphone and then Sokka who is drunk)

Zuko: What happened to him?

Me: (still speaking through megaphone) HE'S DRUNK….OFF SMOOTHIES!

Zuko: So this is your idea of waking him up?

Me: (still speaking through megaphone) YUP! IT'S-

(Zuko flips switch off of megaphone)

Me: Grr, it's a brilliant plan!

Zuko: No, no no! You're all doing it wrong! You come up to him and shout….FIRE BENDERS ARE HERE!

Sokka: Wha…What? Where? I'll protect you Katara! Get away from Aang you firebender!

(runs outside into the middle of the street)

Me: I wouldn't be surprised if he got run over…

Zuko: I wouldn't be surprised if the neighbors all looked at him….

Sokka: (middle of the street) TAKE THAT! And THAT! WANT MORE! TAKE THAT! SOKKA STYLE!

Me: Ugh, ignore him and it'll be like we don't know him at all…

Zuko: yeah…

Katara: HEY! WHAT'S Sokka doing in the middle of the street?

Me: being a retard like he is…

Katara: hmmm good point.

Me: Hey! He tripped! Point and laugh! Point and laugh!

(everyone points and laughs)


	10. Sharks and hideandseek

**A/N Random!**

**Disclaimer: I do not on Avatar!**

Me: I hope you're happy….

Aang: Why?

Me: CAUSE you got everyone stranded in the middle of the ocean!

Sokka: Aang, I can't believe you did this! I mean Katara's having a great time, but everyone else…let's just say they want to strangle you!

Me: And I'm bored out of my life here!

Aang: Relax; at least we weren't eaten by sharks or something!

(Everyone sees fins popping out of the water)

Me: You just had to say it Aang!

Zuko: If I die, you stay away from my funeral….

Sokka: Not that anyone wants to go….

Zuko: What did you say?

Sokka: You heard me! I said who cares?

Katara: I do, now let's just hope the sharks pass us.

Me: Oh yeah, hmmm, who votes Sokka to be thrown overboard?

(Everyone raises hand)

Sokka: What? I can't believe this!

Me: Sorry Sokka, Majority rules.

(Picks up Sokka and throws him into the water)

Sokka: Help! I can't swim! I'm allergic to water!

Me: (pulls Sokka up again) relax pea for brains! I wasn't going to leave you in the water!

Aang: Katara, can't you waterbend us to the shore?

Katara: I'll try, but I can't guarantee it.

Me: Whatever just get us closer to shore.

(Katara starts to waterbend, tips boat over)

Me: CAN IT GET ANY WORSE?

Zuko: Apparently it can….(points to the sharks)

Me: Well, do what you guys do when you face danger….

(Starts swimming in circles screaming)

Me: (slaps face) UGH! You guys are morons!

----------------------------

Me: Great, it's raining, internet and TV are down!

Aang: Let's play hide and seek!

Toph: Sure, sounds fun!

Katara: I'm in

Sokka: Sure

Zuko: Fine….

Me: Fine then, Sokka's it!

Sokka: Aw! Come on!

Me: Tough

Sokka: (sighs) 1…2….3…4….5…

(Everyone giggles and hides)

Me: Heheheheh, (hides in toy chest)

Sokka: Ok! TEN! Ready or not! Here I come!

(Starts looking around for us)

Sokka: (looks around suspiciously and then turns on TV)

**(Ten minutes later)**

Me: UGH! What's taking him?

**(Walks out of chest and heads downstairs to see if Sokka is there, sees him watching TV)**

Me: SOKKA! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO FIND US!

Sokka: Dang! Well, I felt bored….

Me: HOW DO YA THINK THE REST OF US FELT! COME ON! (drags Sokka off the couch by shirt collar) WE ARE GOING TO FIND THEM!

**(1 hour later…)**

Me: I don't get it! Where is everyone?

**(On the other side of town…)**

Aang: YAY! ICE CREAM!

Toph: Hey Twinkle-toes! Heads up! (flings ice cream at Aang's bald head)

Katara: Relax guys…..at least we ditched Sokka.

Zuko: Hey, anyone seen…

Me: Me?

Everyone: Oh! You were still at the house? (sees me very VERY angry)

Everyone: Oh sht!

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews I got from last times! THANK YOU!**


	11. GAH! Missed our stop!

**A/N Sorry I haven't been updating for a while on this story! I've been busy wit my other stories! MUWAHAHAH! And playin' Maple!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Avatar!**

Aang: Wheee! (Aang was flying around on his glider outside)

Me: Aang! Do you want to give away that I'm holding Avatar characters? In my house?

Aang: Hey that's your problem!

Me: GET DOWN NOW!

Aang: Never! (Flies off to the distant mountains)

Me: OMFG! We need to go and get him back!

(Looks back at the rest of them, Katara were waterbending, Sokka was polishing his boomerang, Iroh was drinking tea, Zuko was firebending, Azula was lightning bending, and Zhao was reading "How to become fire lord for Dummies...")

Me: You guys really want to get us caught do you!

Sokka: Nah, relax we didn't get caught before, what makes you say we'd get caught now?

Zuko: I have to agree with the buffoon.

Azula: The only buffoon I see here is you Zuko

Me: Guys…..

Zuko: Oh yeah? At least I'm not the one who's power hungry and has wacked friends!

Me: Guys….. (Raising voice)

Me: You two! (Points to Zhao and Iroh) Control those two!

Zhao: Why?

Me: Cause I'll make you!

Zhao: HAHA! You make me laugh!

Me: (Scowls) that's it!

(Flips Zhao over and throws him into a trash can)

Me: Now who else wants to get on my nerves!

(Silent…..)

Me: Good!

---------------------------

Katara: Why again are we going to the mountains again?

Me: Cause we need to find Aang!

Zuko: Then why couldn't we take the car?

Me: Because! I can't drive! I'm not sixteen!

Sokka: He is! (Points to Zuko)

Me: He doesn't have a license, Half-wit!

Sokka: Fine! Sheesh!

Me: Hey! The bus is here! Get on!

(Takes seats in bus)

Me: Now all we have to do is wait until we reach our stop!

(Few hours pass, everyone nods off to sleep)

Me: Ugh…where are we?

Tour guild: WELCOME TO TEXAS!

Me: What! How'd we get from here to Texas?

Tour guild: shrugs

Me: Wake up! (nudges everyone awake)

Sokka: Are we there yet Katara?

Me: Do I look like Katara to you? She's over there curled up next to Zuko.

Sokka: What! (Heads over to the two)

Me: NO! Wait! We need more money for the return trip! Have any spare change?

Sokka: (pulls out various things from his pocket) Gummy worms? No….

Me: Wait, aren't gummy worms suppose to be blue/red, green/yellow, or green/orange? Not brown!

Sokka: Huh….wonder how got like that.

Me: You idiot! CLEAN OUT YOUR FREAKIN' POCKETS!

Sokka: Sorry! Sheesh! (pulls out an Atlas)

Me: Why in the hell do you keep around an atlas?

Sokka: Dunno

Katara: Sokka clean out you pockets back home!

Sokka: Sorry!

Me: Hey! Focus! Hurry up will ya? The slower you go, the longer your sis over there will cuddle with prince charming

Sokka: AH! Right…. (pulls out calculator)

Me: Not going to ask….

Sokka: (pulls out cell phone)

Me: Hey! Wait! Where'd you get the phone? And where'd you send the bill to?

Sokka: Uhhhh, just don't check your mailbox k?

Me: Fine whatever…

Sokka: (pulls out phone book)

Me: Don't tell me that you called all those numbers on the cell!

Sokka: I did…

Me: (almost faints)

Sokka: (pulls out brussel sprouts)

Me: AW! Gross! Where in the freak did you get those? (Covers nose)

Sokka: Dunno, last summer I guess?

Me: (Goes over to the windows of the bus and vomits)

Sokka: (shrugs and pulls out pink plushie doll)

Me: (Wipes mouth and points to the doll) Why…why do you have that?

Sokka: Oh! This! Well… you see….

Zuko: Sokka likes dollies! Even Azula doesn't like them!

Me: Shut it! Now pull out money next time…

Sokka: Uhhh, don't have anything else…

Me: What?

Sokka: Nothing else….

Me: WHAT! You have spoiled gummy worms, an atlas, calculator, cell phone, phone book, and spoiled brussel sprouts, and a pink plushie, but no CHANGE?

Zuko: That's just what he said girl

Me: turns around and glares at Zuko You know…. I can alter this fanfic and say that Katara slaps you silly, and you get together with Mai

Zuko: No wait! Anything but that!

Me: pulls out laptop I'll do it!

Zuko: NO NEVER!

Me: pushes down on key on the computer Oh yes!

Zuko: Fine here! Here's change! Just don't do it!

Me: You mean you had change all this time and you made Sokka reveal what he had in his pockets! Some of which were very disturbing!

Sokka: HEY! Dina is not disgusting! (speaks to pink plushie) You aren't are you?

(high pitched voice) No I'm not!

Me: The sight of you hugging that at night and what I just saw was disturbing….

Sokka: (high pitched) Big meanie! Sokka will banish you!

Me: Fine! I don't care, oh yeah, and Dina that shade of pink isn't you! It makes you look fat!

Sokka: (high pitched) GASP! OH NO YOU DIDN'T! (starts hitting me with doll)

Me: GAH! Zuko….OW! Give…ow…me…ow…the….ow…change! OW!

Sokka: Dina will avenge all evil doers!

Me: Get him off of me!

(Katara pulls Sokka off of me)

Me: Toph is just lucky she's back home!

Katara: Agreed, Sokka pull yourself together!

Sokka: (high pitched) Dina doesn't like you! GAH! (starts hitting Katara with plushie)

Zuko: You don't want Dina to turn to ash do you?

Sokka: (high pitched) AAH! Sokka! Let's stop!

Me: Yeah that'd be great! Now…Zuko the change

Zuko: Here

Me: YES! FINALLY! With this we can return home! MUWAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAH BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!

Tour guild: Uhhh ma'am…..do you want to leave or not?

Me: Uh, oh yes…..(gives coins to bus driver)

(Several hours pass again)

Me: Ugh….great nodded off again, hope we didn't miss our stop…

Tour guild: An-young! Welcome to Korea!

Me: OMG! We missed it!

**A/N Don't ask how in the hell the bus went over the ocean and we slept for like what? 20 hours? BTW I am Korean!**


	12. Stupid blinds!

**A/N HOLA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!**

Me: (pulls blinds down) UGH! Why won't these stupid blinds go down!

Katara: What's the matter?

Me: THESE….FREAKIN'…..BLINDS….WON'T….GO DOWN!

Katara: Relax, just take deep breaths and relax

Me: Grrrr….I'm PERFECTLY RELAXED! DO YOU THINK I'M NOT RELAXED?

Katara: I'm going to leave now….

Me: Yeah you do that…. (Starts pulling the rope for blinds furiously)

Zuko: You look ridiculous, you now that?

Me: Please! I need concentration! Unlike you, I don't spend my time making out with a certain someone!

Zuko: (blushes) How…how long did you know?

Me: Oh a long time boy, trust me….. (Pulls on the rope hard, only to have blinds go up farther) THAT'S IT! These blinds are retarded!

Zuko: Says you….

Me: What? Ok fine, if you want to give it go hot shot, be my guest!

Zuko: Fine! (Pulls down blinds with ease)

Me: (stares disbelieved) what! Just one little pull and it comes down! Step aside!

(Starts cursing and pointing at the blinds)

Zuko: She seriously has no life…..

----------------------

Me: (playing the piano)

Iroh: OOOO we can do music night together!

Me: Dream on, I don't like music night….

Iroh: I swear, I think you and Prince Zuko were separated at birth….

Me: Shush! I….

(Loud booms come from outside)

Me: What the….

(Looks outside)

Me: Wha….what…..what….happened?

Sokka: I have found a way to get Aang back from the mountains!

Me: (sighs) Sokka, Aang's been gone for what….three days! Search and rescue dogs weren't able to find him, what makes you think that you can with…this….thing-a-ma-bob?

Sokka: Aang was gone for three days?

Me: Where have you been…..?

Sokka: Oh well, anyways, with this, I just need a strand of hair from our lost friend and put into this doohickey and voila!

Me: One problem Einstein…..Aang doesn't have any hair! He's completely bald!

Sokka: Oh right…..dang it!

Me: (slaps head) Ow….

-----------------------


	13. Lemonade?

**A/N HI! HOLA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!**

Me: (heads downstairs, opens fridge, pops open soda and sits down at the dining table.)

Me: Wow, whoever bought this soda sure has good taste!

Iroh: Thank you!

Me: Oh! It was you! You finally did something right Iroh!

Iroh: Thank you, I think

Sokka: (comes downstairs and sits across from me)

Me: So, Iroh, what's this made out of?

Iroh: It's…..(gets cut off from Zuko yelling and stomping downstairs)

Me: Oh boy, in three, two, (sip) one….

Zuko: Uncle! Where are my shoes?

Me: Hey! Shut up! Iroh was just about to tell me what's in this soda.

Iroh: Ginseng

Me: Yeah right…now tell me….

Sokka: He said ginseng dumb butt!

Me: Seriously?

Zuko: That's what he said….

Me: OMFG! (spits it out and the liquid hits Sokka)

Sokka: Gross!

Me: (wipes mouth and tongue with napkin) Iroh you are very crazy! Feeding me ginseng!

Iroh: It's good for your soul…

Me: Please! I have no soul! (BWAHAHAHHAHA)

Sokka: Woah, did you guys hear that evil laughter?

Zuko: I think that boomerang you play with hit you in the head!

Me: (marches up towards fridge) This isn't ginseng right?

Iroh: Nope

Me: Good (drinks the soft drink)

Iroh: It's shellfish water, with a hint of salmon

Me: (spits it out, this time on Zuko) ARE YOU TRYING TO GET RID OF ME!

Sokka: Well maybe, (Zuko hits Sokka) OW!

Zuko: (whispers) Do you have a brain or not? Keep that plan secret!

Sokka: Sorry!

Me: Ugh, never mind!

Aang: Here! Drink this!

Me: Hey! This lemonade is great!

Aang: Uh….that's not lemonade….

Me: (eyes widen) OMFG!

Sokka: Score!

Me: Sokka! You gave Aang this so that he'd give it to me?

Sokka: YEAH!

Me: (spits it out on Zuko again, right after he dried himself off from last time)

Zuko: AW MAN!

Sokka: Just to tell you again, that's definitely not lemonade.

Me: SOKKA! GET HIM!


	14. Battle Scar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!**

Me: Woah, (looks are Zuko) what happened to you?

Zuko: Wouldn't you like to know….

Me: Let me guess, you started shaving.

Zuko: Shhh! Not so loud! If people think that I got this because I was shaving then…..they'll laugh at me!

Me: (starts laughing hysterically)

Zuko: Shhh!

Me: Excuse me for a minute, I have some, (laughs) important things to do in the garage….(opens door into garage)

Zuko: (hears me laughing my head off in there) Done yet?

Me: (walks out with a poker face and picks up remote for TV)

Katara: Hey! Woah, what happened to your face Zuko?

Zuko: I…..fell down the stairs.

Me: (stifles laughter)

Zuko: (glares at me)

Katara: How clumsy were you that you fell down the stairs?

Me: Excuse…(stifled laughter) me to the garage for….(stifled laughter) a while….(opens door to garage and closes it)

Katara & Zuko: (hears me laughing hysterically again)

Me: (comes back out with a poker face) Continue…..

Katara: Want me to heal it?

Me: (stifles laughter again)

Katara: Are you ok?

Me: Me? Oh I'm fine I'm just worried about Zuko's ……(stifles laughter again) battle scar.

Zuko: (glares daggers at me)

Me: (grabs pillow and starts laughing madly into it)

Katara: I think something's wrong with her!

Me: No no I'm fine, it's just that…..

Zuko: WOAH! Would ja just look at the time! I'd better be going! (rushes to the door)

Me: Go where? I thought you were telling Katara about you…..(snicker) battle scar!

Zuko: STFU!

Me: Gee wiz Katara, would you like to know how he actually got that?

Katara: Uh, sure?

Zuko: Gah! Don't listen to anything she says!

Me: Awww, Zuzu doesn't want anyone to know about his "battle scar!"

Zuko: That's it! (starts shooting fire at me)

Me: AAH! It's not my fault that you told me! (Runs off to Australia)

(hmmm how'd I get there?)

-----------------------

**A/N ARGH! I'm running out of ideas for funniness! Give me ideas! MUWHAHAH! (Yes, I always do laugh evilly in real life…..weird huh? XD)**


	15. Road Rage

**A/N Hi! Thank you for those of you who submitted ideas for funniness! I've decided to do all of them in separate fanfics! First off, however, I'll do one of the ideas I came up with by myself! HEHEHHEHEH….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!**

Me: Ok, Zuko, read for your driving lesson?

Zuko: (sighs) Fine….

Me: Ok, I'll keep track of your progress and Aang will be in the back seat, later commenting on if your driving was smooth or not!

Aang: (waves) YAY!

Me: Alright in the car!

(Aang excitedly gets in car; Zuko sighs and gets in the driver's seat)

Me: Alright, now start the engine….

Aang: This is so cool! (starts bouncing up and down)

Zuko: Stay still! I can't concentrate!

Me: Aang, stop.

Zuko: (reaches for car keys)

Me: What are you doing?

Zuko: Uhhh getting the car started?

Me: Not without your seat belt you ain't.

Zuko: (growls; pulls seat belt down)

Me: Good, Aang you good?

Aang: Yup!

Me: Now start the car.

Zuko: (sighs; turns keys)

Me: Good! Now put it in reverse and slowly back out.

Zuko: (slowly pulls out of garage)

Me: Good! You're a natural! Now shift it into drive and let's take a cruise around town!

Aang: YAY! Road trip! Road trip!

Me: Yeah…..

Aang: RADIO!

Me: Fine fine….let's see…. (plays "Move Along" by All-American Rejects)

Aang: YAY! (starts singing)

Me: Uhhhh…..

(10 minutes later)

Me: Ok, good! Now let's….wait don't go there!

Zuko: Why not?

Me: You just pulled into the freeway! You aren't ready for that!

Aang: YAY!

Me: Shut up Aang! (goes deeper into car seat and clutches car seat edges for dear life)

Aang: Hey! Can I try? (gets out of seat and reaches forwards to steering wheel)

Zuko: What are doing?

Me: Aang!

(cars swerves in all directions)

Me: (reaches for steering wheel) Aang! Let go of the wheel!

Aang: But I want to try!

Zuko: How's this for an idea….BOTH OF YOU LET GO!

Me: AAH! Watch out for the-

Aang: WHEEE!

(car bursts through a golf course)

Aang: HI! (waves at the golfers)

Me: You IDIOT! (shouts at Aang)

Aang: DO IT AGAIN! (reaches for wheel again)

Me: Oh no you don't! (fights over steering wheel)

(car bursts through a store)

(Steering wheel breaks into three pieces)

Me: Oh…

Zuko: my….

Aang: God…..

(each of us looks at the piece of the steering wheel we each hold)

Me: AAH! Runaway car!

(car bursts through a backyard)

Me: Get your foot off the gas pedal!

Zuko: I already did! It keeps going!

Me: No…no…no….no! This can't be happening!

Zuko: This is your fault! (points to Aang)

Me: Now, now…..no need to point fingers, but Aang it's your fault and yours too! (points to both Aang and Zuko)

Both: WHAT? So you're saying you had no part in this?

Me: Exact-ata-cally!

Both: …..

Me: (looks forward and sees a SUV) Oh no! We're gonna crash!

Aang: (uses air bending powers to steer the car away from SUV)

Me: Whew!

Zuko: AAH! Look out! ( points to stray dog crossing the road)

Aang: (air bends again)

Me: Now steer us home!

(5 minutes later)

Me: No! Right! Right!

Zuko: What are you talking about? Left! Left!

Me: Listen buster! I think I know where my house is!

Zuko: Obviously your navigating skills are a little rusty!

Me: Why I oughta….!

Aang: Uhhh guys! Little help here! Left or right?

(says at same time)

Zuko: Left!

Me: Right!

(glares at each other)

Me: Fine you wanna go?

Zuko: Fine by me!

Me: (pulls out blue light saber from glove compartment)

Zuko: (pulls out red light saber from side pocket)

Aang: Uhhh guys….

Me: Hiya! (light sabers clash)

Zuko: It was a mistake challenging me to a sword fight!

Me: We'll see about that!

Aang: Uhhh guys….

Me: Shut up Aang! I'm winning!

Iroh: Nephew what are you doing….?

Zuko: Not now uncle, (blocks an overhead swing)

Me: Wait…..

Zuko: (stops and stares at window) Uncle! What are you doing here?

Aang: I tried telling you guys, we're home!

Me: ….

Zuko: …..

Me: I knew that all along! HEHEHEH……(nervous sweat drops)

Zuko: Me too…..(grins sheepishly)

Katara: Zuko, I knew you were weird….but this calls for a new low….I already knew she was weird….

Me: WHAT? Come back here! (swings light saber around wildly)

Katara: AAH!

Zuko: Hey! Your battle's with me! (chases after the two of us)

Iroh: Now, now….

Aang: (sigh) Hey Sokka, Toph, wanna go get some ice cream?

Sokka and Toph: (looks at Katara being chased by me swinging my light saber around wildly) Sure.

Aang: Let's take the car! Air bendin' style!

Sokka and Toph: SWEET!

**A/N LOL I just thought of this while my family was driving to LA….this would've been bad if it actually happened…..LOL! Anyways, I'll do the requests, each it's own chapter! So yea….**

**First off, don't ask why I was teaching Zuko how to drive! Second, Aang was very hyper don't cha think? Let's just say he had too much ice cream! XD **

**If some of you are thinking why I put myself through the torture to teaching Zuko to drive is…..because it's fun to annoy him! He just seems like those people who'll get annoyed easily.**


	16. Drunks!

**A/N Hi! Taking the request of **

**That Bloody Demon-"Have everyone get drunk or high 0.0"**

**I plan to do that…hehehehheh….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!**

Me: (comes down stairs) What…the F

(sees Aang drooling and babbling nonsense)

Me: Uhhhh….(sees Katara laughing hysterically) Ok this is just whack!

(sees Zuko laughing hysterically pounding on the wall)

Oh boy, either the world is going to be destroyed or…..(stops and sees Sokka mumbling nonsense) or…you guys touched the freakin' wine in the back of the fridge!

Katara: Got that right sista! (drinks another shot)

Me: Stop that!

Aang: Come on! You gotta try it! (reaches for one)

Me: ARGH! (rushes down and slaps his hand away from the cup)

Sokka: Boop….boop! I'm a robot! Bleep! Boop!

Me: Sure you are….

Zuko: HAHA! Isn't he funny! He just said he's a robot! (goes back to pounding on the wall)

Me: Ok that's it….. (grabs all the wine and shoves it back into the fridge under lock and key)

Everyone: Awww….

Me: It's for your own good!

Zuko: Who are you woman! Telling me…..what to drink? (starts sounding like Sokka when he was sick in the episode, "The Blue Spirt")

Me: ……

Aang: Can I have more? I'll be good!

Me: NO!

Katara: How about…

Me: NO!

Sokka: Please?

Me: NO! NO! A million times no!

Zuko: Please…..(slumps down on couch)

Me: No means no! All of you! Go lay down! You are drunk!

Everyone: (crawls over to the couch) We don't fit here….all of us!

Me: (slaps head) No no! Ok, Aang you go and lay down in my brother's bed, Katara in my bed, Sokka on the couch in the living room, Zuko on the couch in the den, and Toph help me get these drunk idiots on the couches.

Toph: Will do!

(After a pain staking 10 minutes)

Me: Finally!

Sokka: Take that! You do not touch my sister!

Me: …..

Toph: …..

Katara: (upstairs) (giggles) Zuko…..stop, it tickles

Me: (twitch) Don't wanna know what's she thinking

Aang: Momo, Appa, when did you guys get engaged?

Toph: (cringes)

Me: Come on! Let's get out of here before…..

Zuko: (throws fireball)

Me: EEK! Before Zuko has one of his "mind battles"

Toph: Agreed…..

**A/N Yes I know it may not or be funny, but there it is! The drunks! LOL Thank you **

**That Bloody Demon for the idea!**


	17. Random sayings and singing

**A/N HELLO INTERNET PPL! **

**starts chucking fruit at me**

**Wow, I never knew I could be so loved! So, anyways, the reason I didn't update my stories is that….I was at Vegas….no not to gamble! To relax and swim and get waterlogged ears. Oh joy.**

**Anyways, expect a new chapter on these following stories this week…..**

"**Yin & Yang"**

"**Don't mess with me"**

"**Avatar: American Dragon: JL"**

**K? Happy? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar! **

**Ok this one will be from AngelzNDevilz and MetalDragonFX.**

**AngelzNDevilz-i haf an idea! haf everyone in a very serious convo then have someone say something totally random that doesnt haf anything to do wit the convo subject! randomness is teh best thing! mai best fren taught me that**

**MetalDragonFX- lmao I got it make Zuko and Aang sing "Baby Got Back" lmfao omg I'm weird AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**I've decided to bunch these two together since it would be way to short for them to be separated. So here it is! **

**Note to MetalDragonFX: I don't know if this is the "Baby got Back" song you wanted, but I searched on **

**Damn ass long author's note…..sorry about that… oh well.**

**-------------------**

Me: Ok, I put up the queen of hearts.

Sokka: I put up ace of spades.

Katara: Dang it! Fine, how's about I put up….

Aang: PANCAKES!

Everyone: ……

Me: Excuse me….pancakes?

Aang: YA! It's so good! Isn't it?

Me: ……you are an odd one Aang….

Aang: My pleasure…(bows)

Me: Whatever, back to the game….so…it's Katara's turn still.

Katara: Ok, I put up the king of hearts!

Toph: Dang it! I'm out!

Zuko: …..ooooo ok…..whatever, I put up the king of spades and the 9 of diamonds.

Katara: Damn! I'm out!

Me: How could you do that Zuko, making your gf lose….

Zuko: (stutters) But…I….I….she….I….didn't….

Me: Stop! You sicken me! (slaps down the ace of diamonds)

Sokka: GO FISH!

Me: For the last time Sokka! We aren't playing "Go Fish!"

Aang: PANCAKES!

Me: Whatever, I already won. (shows full house)

Zuko: What? I……she….you……(starts stuttering again)

Aang: SNICKERDOODLES!

Everyone: ……

Toph: STFU Twinky!

Aang: Make me! HAHAHHAHA! (flys off to the mountains again)

Me: Ugh, who wants to come? (grabs butterfly net and bus money)

Everyone: …..

Me: FINE! (stomps out of house)

Katara: (pulls out walkie-talkie) The hunter is out of the den, I repeat the hunter is out of the den.

Aang: Copy that "blue wave", over. Did you get that "hefty hippo"?

Sokka: Why am I "hefty hippo"?

Zuko: Cause you eat too much… "Burning flame" over.

Aang: Awesome, let the party begin! Coming back, "flying bison" over.

(moments later)

Me: Ughhhh….been through those wretched mountains, not one Aang sighting! (walks up to house) What the heck? (hears someone singing)

Me: Guys! (opens door and widens eyes)

(sees and hears Aang and Zuko singing "Baby's got back")

Me: (twitch)

Aang: Oh, my, god. Becky, look at her butt.  
It is so big. scoff She looks like,  
one of those rap guys' girlfriends.  
But, y'know, who understands those rap guys? scoff  
They only talk to her, because,  
she looks like a total prostitute, 'kay?  
I mean, her butt, is just so big. scoff  
I can't believe it's just so round, it's like,  
out there, I mean - gross. Look!  
She's just so ... black!

Zuko: You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung, wanna pull out your tough  
'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh baby, I wanna get wit'cha  
And take your picture  
My homeboys tried to warn me

Me: STOP! WHAT IN THE WORLD DID I DO TO DESERVE TO WATCH THAT?

Aang: (sighs; turns down music) Party's over guys.

Zuko: Aww….

Me: (fumes)

Sokka: ARGH! Firebender!

Me: (grabs Sokka by the shirt collar) You say one more thing boy, it's the last thing you'll ever say!

Sokka: (squeak) Yes…..yes….ma'am! (salutes)

Me: Good. (throws him down on the couch again) Now, to erase my mind, I must watch harmless TV.

Aang: PANCAKES!

Me: You, (points and glares daggers at Aang) You made me trek through dangerous grounds, made me get tazered by an old lady with a cane, and get mauled by a bear, anything to say?

Aang: ……PANCAKES!

Me: (yells out and charges forth to Aang)  
Zuko: You're on your own buddy….(runs away)

**A/N Yes, I don't know if that was the right "Baby got Back" MetalDragonFX was talking about, but there it is! I took out some parts, because, it scarred me to imagine Zuko singing that……(shudders) Thanks for the wonderful ideas guys!**

**More to come! Soon….**


	18. Pizza delivery guy Jet XD

**A/N Hi! Okay, I've tried to read the summary for Full Metal Alchemist on various sites, but I don't exactly get it, heheheeh, so I'm sorry to **

**xwLic-giggle giggle...  
okay, this is my idea for funniness, and it's not actually funny. i am just obsessed with full metal alchemist. make someone learn alchemy. or make the homunculi come...  
really, my idea for funny stinks. i am too obsessed! -sobs and throws toothpaste at writer of story-  
xwlic**

**I'm sorry, I don't know a lot of Full Metal Alchemist, (runs away) **

**Animallover5**- **this drabble is so funny! i like the closet part. too cute and a little bit funny. here's an idea, why don't u make jet as a guest star and make him do something hilarious. maybe make him kidnap katara and have zuko rescue her or some thing like that. noting by your evil laugh, u'll have something evil and funny in store for all of them.**

**Ok, since I feel sorry for xwLic, I will dedicate this fanfic to her and Animallover5! **

**Thanks for the idea Animallover5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!**

**-----------**

Me: NO! Aang ran off into the mountains….AGAIN! Ugh, I'll be back. (picks up butterfly net and bus money; goes over to Zuko)

You sir, get the honor of babysitting everyone. (hands emergency phone numbers)

Zuko: Police, fire station, 911, hospital, and….. (stops reading and looks at me with a "wtf" face) babysitters?

Me: Hey, this isn't an easy job, so I figured if things got out of hand, you could hire another babysitter. (shrugs and heads out the door)

Zuko: (fumes)

Me: (pops back in) Oh, and don't you dare think about throwing another party with me here, or else….

Zuko: Or else what?

Me: (pulls out laptop)

Zuko: (stares and whimpers) Yes ma'am….

Me: Thank you, I should be able to find Aang easily so don't expect a long day alone!

(shuts door)

Zuko: (sighs)

Sokka: She left you in charge? But…but…I'm more responsible! (throws tantrum)

Katara: Gee Sokka, seeing that tantrum sure is a nice way of showing it! (slaps him on the back of his head)

Sokka: Ow!

Zuko: Now, now, kids, since I'm the BABYSITTER, I will now decree that Sokka needs a time out. (points to my room)

Sokka: (grumbles and walks upstairs)

Zuko: (sits down on couch)

Katara: (sits down next to him) Now, that we're alone…..

(doorbell)

Zuko: Pizza!

Katara: (sulks)

Zuko: (opens door) Hey! You're not the pizza delivery guy! You're…

Katara: Jet! What are you doing here?

Jet: To get you back. (turns on dramatic music)

Katara and Zuko: ……..LAME!

Jet: ……gosh…you're harshing my mellow….

Katara: (phone rings) hang on a sec (pulls out phone) talk to me.

Me: (on the other end) …..yeah, I'm gonna ignore that….anyways, called to see if there were any problems…..

Jet: I don't have time for this! (tackles Zuko to the ground)

Me: What? What's going on over there? Who doesn't have time for what?

Katara: Oh no! It's nothing!

Zuko: Hey! Stop pulling my hair!

Me: What? Who's messin' with Zuko's hair, many fangirls are gonna come up to my doorstep suing me!

Katara: No! Seriously it's ok!

Jet: Get off!

Me: What is going on over there?

Katara: …..um….well…urm….

Sokka: ZOMG! Jet! Get back! (pulls out can of pepper spray)

Tremble upon my awesome-ness! (sprays backwards) GUH! My eyes! It burns!

Everyone: ……..WTF

(continues fighting)

Sokka: My EYES! (tries to claw eyes out)

Katara: Sokka you moron! (slaps back of head)

Me: What is going on? Did Sokka spray pepper spray, in his eyes?

Katara: Ummm….I….er…..talk….you…..ater….(hangs up phone) WHEW!

Zuko: A little help here! (Jet pulls hair again)

Fangirls: Noooo! Zuko!

Katara: …..where'd they come from?

Sokka: Doesn't anyone care that my eyes feel like they're firebending?

Jet: (stops pulling hair) Firebenders? Where? I'll protect you Katara! (dog piles her)

Katara: ARGH!

Zuko: Get off and get out now! (points to door)

Sokka: HAH! Jet! Beware my tazer! (points backwards again)

Katara: Sokka….

Sokka: (pulls trigger; zaps himself) EEIEIIEIEIEIEEEEEE!

Zuko: …….

Sokka: Eyes burning, body zapped……

Zuko: (pulls out ringing cell phone) Hello?

Me: Yeah, what's going on over there?

Zuko: Uh well…..

Fangirls: Go Zuko! We love you!

Me: Are those fangirls? Didn't I tell you to keep them out of the house? They track mud into the house!

Zuko: No! That's not fangirls, that's Sokka! Yeah his imitation of fangirls!

Me: …….well…tell him he should work on it then, the preppy-ness is kinda off (hangs up)

Zuko: WHEW!

Katara: Get him OFF OF ME! (wrestles Jet)

Sokka: Alright Jet, beware of my stink bombs!

Katara: Sokka, just stop trying…..

Sokka: Oh alright…..(drops them)

Katara: NO!

Zuko: You-

(KABOOM!)

Zuko: (cough cough) Idiot! (cough cough) God! What's in these? (tries to wave smell away)

Sokka: My gym socks…

Katara: AH HA! I knew those were (cough cough) a bio-hazard! (cough cough)

Jet: Dudes! Let's bail! (jumps out of windows)

Aang: EW! What smells like Sokka's gym socks! (waves)

Toph: WHEW! Boy, twinky's right! Air bend! NOW!

Aang: Yes sir! I mean ma'am….sir-ma'am!

Everyone: …… (cough cough)

(WHOOSH!)

Everyone: THANK GOODNESS!

Me: I'm home!

Everyone: …. Oh hi!

(brief moment of silence)

Me: …….look I know something happened here, and I'll find out……(walks backwards up the stairs) I always do……(falls backwards) I'm ok!

Everyone: WHEW!

Me: Wait! (rushes back downstairs)

Everyone: EEP!

Me: Something is off balance here…..something's…..wait…..why does the house smell strangely of socks….gym socks….(sniff)

Sokka: Uhhh… I forgot to wash them! HEHEHHEHETherewasnoJethere!WaddameantherewasaJet!TherewasnoJet!Please!Don'tputusinthebrig!I'mtooyoungtogotojail!

Zuko: (hits him on the head) Idiot….

Me: What? Wait, now I know what was off balance…..Aang's here!

Aang: Hello.

Me: YOU MORON! I WENT TO CHASE YOU AGAIN! BUT CAME BACK EMPTY HANDED! THE OLD LADY THAT TAZERED ME THE OTHER DAY HAD A PAINT BALL GUN NOW!

Aang: Toph! Hide me! (hides behind Toph)

Toph: You're on your own twinky….(step aside)

Aang: AAAHHH! (Gives out a girly shriek)

Me: BEWARE MY BB GUN! MUWHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

**A/N Long story short…..I'm not crazy! Not insane either! MUWHHAHAHA! Ignore that…..now! Or I'll suck your brains dry with cactus juice!**

**R&R!**


	19. Break in

**A/N Ok, we all hate waiting for the "Secrets of the Fire Nation" episode and the return of Jet and Suki, so…here's a fanfic that depicts my attempts! XD **

**Feel free to laugh…. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!**

**------------**

Me: Ok that's it! I can't wait longer! I must have the Secrets of the Fire Nation now!

Aang: Dude, chillie….

Everyone: 0.o

Me: What….the….F

Aang: Hey then go to Burbank and tell them…..

Me: Yes! I must go and tell them! And you lot are comin' with me!

Everyone: Oh no…

(At the studio at Burbank)

Katara: It's no use, they won't let us in….even if we are the actors….

Me: Don't worry! I will take care of this! (fanfare plays)

Everyone: ….. (cough)

Me: Here I go! (runs into the studios)

(Many minutes later)

Sokka: Jeez, ch3rry's been in there for a long time….

Katara: Think we should check up on her?

Zuko: Nah….she'll be fine….

Me: Hey! Unhand me before I tazer you!

Guards: No way, now leave before we call security!

Aang: Uhhh, aren't you guys the security?

Guards: Don't question our authority! (walks away)

Me: Drat…new plan…

Zuko: No way! We aren't getting involved in your half baked schemes!

Me: No! This isn't half baked! It's fully baked!

Sokka: Really? Can I eat it?

Me: …..ok whatever….uhhh….I know!

(After many hours of planning)

Me: Everyone got it?

Everyone: Yes….

Me: Come on with more joy and hope!

Zuko: In case you didn't notice, we lost those on the way here…..

Me: Oh….well….don't misplace things so often then…. (pats shoulder)

Zuko: Why I oughta….! (gets stopped by Katara)

Katara: Calm, balance is the key….breath…in….

Zuko: (holds breath)

Katara: …well…and out!

Zuko: (sighs)

Me: Alright everyone, we're going in….(James Bond music plays)

Everyone: (looks around for source of the mysterious sound)

Me: (crawling through the air vents) Alright, I'm entering the building, red rover over…

Aang: Copy that Red Rover…

Voice: Now heading east bound on the 15 south bound….

Zuko: WTF was that?

Me: Sorry…this thing sometimes picks up police frequencies…

Voice 2: May I take your order?

Zuko: What…

Me: Fast food frequencies too…… sorry….(crawls) OMG! There's a spider the size of a football in here! HIYA! (slams)

Everyone: _Hiya! Take that you spider! How do ya like me now? BWAHAHAHAH!_

Katara: _(slam!)_ (cringes) _(slam!)_ (cringes)

Zuko: Hurry up!

Me: Well sorry! The spider was huge! A threat to mankind and…..

Zuko: Hurry up!

Me: Fine…..Red Rover closing in on target. Directions Air Chaser 10…..

Aang: Uhhh….go left now….and then you should come to a three way intersection….

Me: Ok….I'm there….

Aang: Now go, right….

Me: Ok, now…I see the exit, Katara, Zuko…now!

Katara: Alright…..(feigns) Oh help! Brave security guards! Oh help!

Zuko: A security guard should come help this poor, defenseless girl…..or else I will...hurt her….

Katara: Oh help! The agony! The pain! The….(forgets line; looks at hand) torture!

Guards: (rushes over to them)

Me: Suckers….. (drops out from vent)

Aang: Wait…oops…

Me: Aang….why.. in the world…am I in the Danny Phantom animation section?

Aang: Beats me…..oh….my bad…I read the map the wrong way….

Me: Aang….your lucky I can't strangle you right now….

Aang: I know…I'm cute that way….

Everyone: wtf….

Sokka: Alright where do I come in?

Me: You…go and say everything I say when you reach Zuko and Katara…got it?

Sokka: Roger…

(meanwhile…back at the security guards)

Katara: Oh help! This handsome…..man is trying to harm me!

Zuko: (whispers) That wasn't in the lines!

Katara: Improvising!

Me: _No…no…no…no improvising! Sokka! Now!_

Sokka: Ha ha! I will…uh…..

Me: _save you dear girl!_

Sokka: Save you dear girl!

Voice: _I want a Big Mac with a double meat and lettuce._

Sokka: I want a Big Mac with a double meat and lettuce.

Everyone: …..

Me: _Sorry….stupid, crappy, &# !_

Sokka: Sorry…stupid, crappy, &# !

Guards: Uh….

Katara: Sokka?

(meanwhile)

Sokka: _What should I do?_

Me: (hears the "My Life as a Teenage Robot" theme song) ARGH! How I hate that show! So many Mary Sues!

Sokka: _ARGH! How I hate that show! So many Mary Sues!_

Me: Sokka! You moron! Don't say everything!

Sokka: _Sorry…_

Me: Aang, coordinates….

Aang: _Go right and then left, then you should be in the Avatar section._

Me: YEEESSS! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Everyone: _SHHH!_

Me: Hey! I run thes operation! Not you!

Katara: _Hurry up! The guard's getting suspicious!_

Me: Well…..I dunno…kiss or something! I'm almost there!

Zuko: _You know I'm starting to think this is a half-baked scheme…._

Me: Quiet! I'm right here….finally! BWAHAHAHAH! Hey wait! Let go!

Everyone: (radio frequency squeak) ACK!

Katara: Gods! Ow! (pulls earphone out and crushes it on the floor)

Sokka: ACK! What the freak? (pulls it out)

Zuko: Jeez! What the hell? (throw it on the ground)

Aang: Man! OW! (rubs ear)

Guards: We have your little friend…. (throws me into bushes)

Me: HEY! YOU DO NOT TREAT YOUR FUTURE DICTATOR THAT WAY!

Guards: Yeah yeah….whatever…road scum

Me: WHAT? WHY I OUGHTA!

Katara & Zuko: Wait, forget it the guy's a waste of time.

Me: ARGH! Now I'll have to wait for the Secrets of the Fire Nation….just like you noobs….

Aang: Alright! Fellow noobs unite!

Me: (sobs) noooo…. Why?

**A/N So there it is….my failed attempt to break in the animation studios and get them to air SOTFN XD**

**R&R!**


	20. Carpet Catastrophe!

**A/N Ok Finally I'm updatin! It's odd though…..you want to know how I come up with ideas? I'll tell ya later….. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!**

**------------------**

Me: (walks into living room) What the….

(Zuko shuffling his feet around on the carpet)

Me: What in the name of all that is macaroni! Are you doing?

Zuko: Azula said…. (shuffle shuffle) that this conducts electricity (shuffle shuffle) thus…..causing me to lightning bend! (shuffle shuffle)

Me: You're really going to believe her? Whatever happened to…. "Azula always lies….Azula always lies" !

Zuko: ……dunno

Me: You're an idiot…..just because you go like this…. (shuffle) doesn't mean when I touch you…..I'm going to lightning bend! (touch)

Zuko: (ZZZAAAAPPP! Faint)

Me: ………my bad……(runs away)

----------------

**A/N Ok…I know that was short….but I'm going to make another right this moment….well…..probably while you are reading this……whatever… XD**

**R&R!**


	21. Zutara cave!

**A/N I am so sorry for neglecting this story! Well, hope this one will make you actually 'lol' or 'rofl'!**

**Based off the spoilers for the season finale!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!**

Aang: Oh my god! I just found this really cool cave! It has all these lights and crystals and stuff! You have ta come see!

Me: Is it really worth it?

Aang: Positive!

Me: Fine, but for reassurance, all of you guys are comin.

All: WHAT!?

----

Me: Well, this is it?

Aang: Yup!

Me: (looks around)

Katara: Hey, I'm going to go look inside ok? (runs inside)

Zuko: Wait! But your brother threatened me to keep an eye out for you! (chases after her)

Toph: Aw man! (starts running after them)

Aang: Uhhhh, wait Toph! (chases after them)

Me: Oh for Pete's sake! Get back here! Mike and Brian won't be happy if their actors for their hit show is injured or killed! (chases after them)

------

Katara: Wow! So pretty!

Zuko: (pants) Wait... (gasps) slow...down... (outstretches hand)...ehhh...wait...

Katara: ... I'm right here... (shakes head)

Zuko: ...I knew that...

(rumble; crash; thud)

Katara: What!? Why!? Let us out of here! NOOOOOO!!!(pounds on rock wall)

Zuko: Well, we get to spend some 'quality time' together... (grins)

Katara: ... (moment of silence) Nooooooo! Let me out!

-----

Me: (pant; gasp) Whew! Ok! Let's see...huh...for some reason...this cave seems oh so familiar... (thinking...thinking...processing; processing) Oh my gosh! It's the cave that Katara and Zuko get stuck in, in the season finale!

(screams)

------------

Katara: Let me out, let me out, let me out!!

Zuko: ...jeez...women...

Katara: What did you say!? (fire appears behind her)

Zuko: Wow, heh, Katara...didn't know you were a firebender...or that you had horns...and a (gulp) black pitchfork.

Katara: I'm not!!

Zuko: (squeak) Ok, ok, just don't kill me!

Aang: Hey guys!

Katara: Aang? (thinking...processing...ding!) You could earthbend us out of here!

Aang: I can? ... Oh yeah! I can! Stand back you noobs.

Zuko: (whispers) Did he just call us noobs?

Katara: Shut it! He's our ticket out of here!

Aang: Hiyaa! (breaks wall of earth)

Katara: Yes! We're saved!

Aang: (rushes out)

Katara: We're saved, we're saved, we'r... (crash; thud; boom) Noooo!!!! Aang! Get me out of here!

Zuko: Hey!

Katara: You? Who cares about you? Get me out of here!

Zuko: Quality time! (in sing song voice)

Katara: ...let me out of here!

-------

Me: (whistles 'Blow the man Down')

Katara: Is anybody there? (pound, pound, pound)

Me: Yeah.

Katara: Oh thank goodness! Go get Aang! Or Toph!

Me: Why?

Katara: So that I could get out of here!

Me: Is Zuko in there with you?

Katara: No.

Zuko: Yes!

Me:...nah don't wanna then...besides you guys need your 'alone time'.

Katara: WHAT!? Let me out of here!

Me: I'm not listening! LALALLALALALALALA.

-------------

(A few moments later)

Katara: Go sit in that corner! Then it wouldn't seem so big!

Zuko: Well you go and sit in the corner! I'm claustrophobic!

Katara: Yeah? Well I have arachnophobia! But you don't see me complaining!

Zuko: That's because there's no spiders around!

Katara: Yeah what about you huh? It's not that big in here!

Zuko: Well since you're taking up all the space!...

Me: (from other side of rock wall) Oh no you didn't Zuko.

Katara: Me!?...fat? Why not possibly...why in the world would I be FAT!

Zuko: Woah, urm...Katara...you're uh firebending again, and those horns are back, and the black pitchfork...

Katara: ARGH! I'll show you firebending!

Me: (from other side of the rock wall) (hears screaming, punching, and other sounds of agony) (looks through tiny hole in rock wall) Come on Katara! Give him the left hook! Aw! You just missed it! Wait, there! Aw, you missed it again! Use the pitchfork! Drat! Move faster woman! (flails arms around while still looking through the hole)

Toph: (walks past and see me doing all those things) ...I don't wanna know

--------

(A few moments later)

Me: Wow, it's quiet, too quiet...they must be making out.

Zuko: No, we aren't unfortunately, I'm just silent cause the small space is killing me and cause of my internal bleeding.

Me: I see...oh hi Aang!

Katara: What? Aang's there? Aang! Let me out!

Aang: Again with the 'me' thing, aren't you ever going to think about the people around you?

Zuko: Seriously.

Katara: I wouldn't be talking emo boy! So far, I've been listening to Zuko going, 'Oh I'm allergic to water,' or 'I'm fcking claustrophobic!'.

Me: Hold on...what was being claustrophobic again?

Zuko: It means I'm afraid of..."

Aang: It means he's afraid of Santa Claus!

Everyone:...

Me: Yeah sure Aang, Zuko's afraid of Santa Claus.

Aang: (laughs) Ok Zuko then, HOHOHO!

Zuko: ...

Aang: You aren't scared?

Zuko: No.

Me: (sighs)

------------

Zuko: That's it! I can't take it anymore! I'm claustrophobic, I'm getting the heck out of here! Aang! Get us out of here!

Aang: Why?

Zuko: Cause I'm claustrophobic!

Aang: Nice try Zuko, but there's no Santa Claus in there.

Zuko: ARGH! Let me out!

Me: (laughs) This is fun!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**R&R! **

**P.S. I got that 'claustrophobic joke thing' from Spongebob. XD**


	22. Fan Mail interlude

**A/N So, I know I still have to finish the cave thing...but this is a short intermission. Where the Avatar gang answers all of your questions!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!**

**-------------**

Me: Ok, guys. Someone spilt the beans about you guys living here, luckily, I tazered off some of the fangirls...and...

Sokka: Wait, were they my fangirls?

Me: No, I couldn't find any, most of the fangirls are Zuko's

Sokka: WTF...

Zuko: I pwns you.

Sokka: Oh STFU.

Katara: I will guys please stop using "chat speak"!

Me: Now, anyways...here are the fan mails that a lot of people delivered to me...and you guys of course. Soooo...let's see...first one is...

Letter: _Dear Avatar gang,_

_What's the deal with Azula anyways? I mean she's so mean, cruel, heartless...etc.etc._

_-Name withdrawn for safety_

Me: Well see here, Azula is a crazy psycho, bent on taking over the world. Her main goal however...is not to rule the living population of people, but to rather rule the living population of chipmunks and pudding. Let's see, next letter...

Letter: _Dear Avatar Gang,_

_OMG! I luvee Zuko's hair in season two! Will he get a mullet in season three!? WHEEE!!_

_-Crazed fan girl_

Me: ...

Zuko: Oh hell no! I'm not getting a mullet!

Me: Next letter...

Letter: _Dear Avatar Gang,_

_KAtaang rulez! We pwns you ZutArians! _

_-K4taanger_

Me: WTF...I didn't want spam...soo let's see, next letter.

Letter: _Dear Avatar Gang,_

_Is there really an episode called, "Zutara" in season 3? _

_-Zutarian 4eva_

Me: Well, I dunno. Based on the rumors now spreading like wildfire around the internet, there is. But it'd be cool if there was! Next letter...

Letter: _Dear Avatar Gang,_

_What's you guy's favorite foods?_

_-X0_

Me: Yeah, what do you guys like anyways?

Aang: I like ramen! RAMEN! BWHAHAHAHHA!

Everyone: ...

Aang: What?

Katara: Well, I like...cold noodles. Yeah those are the best!

Sokka: I like...kabobs. Lamb kabobs, chicken kabobs, beef kabobs...

Iroh: I like...

Me: No Iroh, we already know what you like.

Iroh: Fine...I'll just go and sulk in a corner... (runs away)

Me: ooookk...

Zuko: I like spicy curry...and I get really hyper after I eat and then IrealllyreallywanttochugdownwaterandtheninsteadofwateritssodaandthenIgethypersomemoreandthenandthen...

Me: Cheesus Christ! Slow down!

Zuko: Sorry...

Me: Next letter...

Letter: _Dear Avatar Gang,_

_What does Ozai do in his spare time?_

_-Ozai fan 101_

Me: Let's look at the candid cameras I've hidden throughout the house shall we?

(Camera)

_Ozai: (singing) I don't care if Monday's blue, Tuesday's gray and Wednesday too..._

(End clip)

Everyone: ...

Me: Oh dear god...

Aang: Well...now I'm going to laugh like hell in filming of the season finale of season 3!

Me: Let's see, two more letters to go!

Letter: _Hey Avatar gang!_

_I really hate Zuko now, he betrayed Katara and everyone! It makes me so madd! _

_-FlamingFan9_

Me: Yes, care to explain Zuko?

Zuko: ...

Everyone: (looks at him)

Zuko: What!? It wasn't my fault! Mike and Bryan told me to! It was either that or mop up the floors after the filming!

Me: (puts hand on shoulder) Dude...you should've taken the mopping.

Zuko: But...

Me: Eh!

Zuko: But...

Me: SHSHSHSHS!

Zuko: But!

Me: EHHHTTTTTT!

Zuko: ...

Me: Next letter!

Letter: _Dear Avatar gang,_

_How come it never, EVER, shows Ozai's face? Sure it shows the bottom half of his face, but what about the top half?_

_-Alchemist10_

Me: Uhhh...yeah! Why doesn't it show his face?

Zuko: We just saw it on the camera...

Me: No we didn't! Need I show you it again?

Zuko: (hurriedly) No! I'm good!

Katara: Hmmmm, maybe to create suspense?

Aang: The creators are lazy asses and don't want to draw the rest of his face!

Sokka: He has a lazy eye!

Everyone: ... (cough)

Sokka: What? It could happen!

Me: I got it!

Everyone: What?

Me: Ozai's face is really cut off from there!

Everyone: What?

Me: His face, in real life...it's cut off from the nose up.

Zuko: That's crazy!

Me: Oh really?

Zuko: Yeah!

Me: Fine! Hey! Ozai get your ass down here!

Ozai: (booming voice) Who dares call me like that!?

Me: Dude, just get down here, and give me that voice transformer.

Everyone: (watches stairs with wide eyes and they see Ozai coming down slowly.)

Katara: Oh...

Aang: My...

Zuko: GOD!

Sokka: (give out girly shriek) It's true! It's true! OMFG! It's true! His face! It's cut off...! AAAH!!! (jumps through glass door, running away)

**A/N Well, now you guys know why Ozai's face is never shown! **

**Candy to whoever knows where I got that song from! **

**R&R!**


End file.
